Heroes and Villains
by HunterJay
Summary: What should have been an easy trip to Wayward Cave for Clair turns into something more when she stumbles upon an epic battle between a Champion and infamous thief, Pokemon Hunter J.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, none of these characters or the world in which this story is set belongs to me.

**Heroes and Villains  
><strong>_Chapter 1_

It's the explosion that catches Clair's attention first and after that she's not sure how she had missed the absolute chaos that rains down just a mile ahead of her. She picks up the pace and sprints towards the break in the trees. She has no idea what the hell is going on but someone might need help.

What she sees when there is finally no forestry blocking her view stops her in her tracks completely. Yes, Lake Verity is as beautiful as she'd been told it would be, but that isn't what holds her attention.

She gazes, confused, at the scene and edges back towards the tree line. Until she knows what's happening, it's best to stay out of sight. It can't be what she thinks it is, she reasons with herself, because from here it looks like a single woman is facing off with a small army of men in tank-like vehicles, an airship and a woman stood atop...is that a Salamance? For a second, Clair hesitates. She isn't one to back down from a fight usually, but this seems like a job for...well, not her.

She keeps walking anyway.

As she moves closer to the mayhem in front of her, Clair watches as the tall, blonde woman with her back to her reaches into her coat and pulls out two Pokeballs. The voices are too muffled and distant to be heard but in a futile attempt she still strains her ears in an effort to make out what's being said.

An ominous shadow falls across the scene as the airship drifts in front of the sun and the Salamance roars, fierce and threatening and snapping at the empty air. Though she's not happy with herself for it, Clair can't help but be impressed; she's never trained a Salamance before and based on the shine on it's coat and wingspan, this one seems to be particularly powerful. It hovers expertly about twenty feet above the ground, exerting only the necessary amount of effort needed to stay airborne. It has obviously been well trained.

The blonde woman shouts something and takes a threatening step forwards. Clair still can't hear what's being said but the woman on the Salamance throws back her head with a cold laugh. That's when something else catches Clair's eye. Something small and green crawls onto the blonde woman's shoulder and then drops back to float and maybe hide behind her. Clair's eyes widen and then she blinks rapidly. That can't possibly be what she thinks it is.

Whatever is said next seems to break the tentative standstill that has occurred between the two woman. A group of Skarmory (that Clair hadn't noticed until now) rise from their perches along the top of the airship and flap their wings. With a command from the person on her Salamance, they dive towards the lone woman. Clair almost darts from her hiding place to yell at her to move, but the woman seems unfazed as she throws her own two Pokeballs into the air. Two red flashes of light quickly morph into a Garchomp and Togekiss.

Clair inches forward along the tree line, passing a group of cowering Bidoof as she does so. She's so close now that one wrong move could attract unwanted attention, though she suspects to two women are much too concerned with each other to notice her. She's almost certain she knows which side she should be on now but just needs another minute or so to confirm. She's rushed into situations like this (well...not exactly like this) before and she won't be making that mistake again if she can help it.

"Draco Meteor!" the blonde woman shouts, and the Garchomp launches itself into the air to comply. Clair is once again impressed by the sheer power being displayed by the Pokemon on the battlefield.

Skarmory scatter as meteors plummet to the earth. Some aren't so lucky and are knocked out cold as they're struck by the powerful projectiles but the Salamance dodges the attack easily while still holding itself straight enough for it's rider to stay stood on top of it. Clair raises an eyebrow.

"You can't win this battle, J!" the blonde shouts. The Garchomp seems to roar in agreement as it soars along with Togekiss to take down another Skarmory. The two Pokemon are working completely in sync to slowly but surely destroy their opponents and though the sky is chaotic the two never miss a beat. Who the hell is this woman and why are her Pokemon so strong? They aren't even at a type advantage.

"We'll see," replies J, with a cool smirk. She holds a metal encased arm forward and aims it at the Togekiss. The blonde woman calls out to it and the Togekiss dives down just as a beam of yellow light shoots towards it. The laser misses it's target and instead hits a Skarmory, which promptly freezes and falls dead to the ground. Clair lets out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and grips at the tree she's hiding behind.

The blonde woman looks furious now and the green creature cowering behind her grips at her long, black coat and quivers with fear. "Coward!" she shouts. "Why don't you stop this insanity and battle me properly?"

J smirks again and shakes her head. "I have no interest in battling you, Champion."

Once again, Clair is stunned. What the hell has she walked into? Champion? Now that she thinks about it, she does sort of recognise the blonde woman in front of her. Lance had shown her some pictures of the Champions League a couple of years ago and she does remember a tall, blonde woman holding up a gold trophy with a rather pleased smile on her face. Yes. Cynthia. That's her name.

For a moment it looks like the Champion might stamp her foot in anger, but instead she reaches for another Pokeball. "Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball on that Salamance!"

At the same time, J shouts, "Hyper Beam!"

The purple Pokemon erupts from it's ball and immediately follows the orders given to it. The two attacks collide in midair and for just a few moments, the battlefield fills with smoke and Clair can't see a damn thing. Some of the men on the ground start to shout; it surprises her because she'd completely forgotten they were even there. They're probably the owners of all those Skarmory, though the Pokemon seem content to follow the orders of the men's own leader over their own trainers. She doesn't blame them really; that J is one scary woman.

The air begins to clear and Clair coughs as her eyes search for Cynthia and her small Pokemon companion. The smog lifts just in time for Clair to see a Skarmory, wings glowing white, streaking across the field towards...oh no.

"Move!" she yells.

It's too late.

The Skarmory hits Cynthia with incredible force and her body is thrown like a rag doll into the deep, blue lake. The woman's Pokemon all freeze with identical looks of horror, allowing the opposing Skarmory to land more hits in those few seconds than they had the whole battle.

Mind made up, Clair launches herself from her hiding place, a Pokeball already in hand and her cape blowing dramatically in the breeze behind her. "Gyarados!" she yells. She throws the Pokeball into the lake and the giant sea monster appears before her in a glorious haze of red. "Save her!" The Pokemon dives into the lake and out of sight.

Though clearly confused and unhappy, Cynthia's Pokemon, now knowing that their trainer isn't likely to die at the bottom of the lake, return to the battle with even more fervour than before. Clair reaches for another Pokeball and revels in the bewildered look on the grey haired woman's face. She has a feeling that J isn't a person often surprised.

"Use Hyper Beam on the airship," Clair commands as she tosses her second Pokeball into the air.

Dragonite looks at her for just moment but quickly complies, flying towards the ship and unleashing a powerful attack. The smell of smoke and burnt rubber fills the air as the giant machine shudders but doesn't yet begin to lose altitude.

After that, things move too quickly for Clair to even comprehend. J yells in frustration and several of the attacking Pokemon turn their attention to Dragonite. Clair gulps, not comfortable with the idea of her own dragon trying to withstand the force of battling numerous Pokemon at once, but in the air she falls into place beside Garchomp and Togekiss and the three turn their attention to the vehicles around them. It's a relief because Dragonite doesn't often play well with others.

Gyarados chooses that moment to burst out of the lake in a shower of water dragging Cynthia, now looking rather bedraggled, along with her and depositing her non-to-gently onto dry land. Cynthia rolls onto her hands and knees and coughs up water. The Pokemon Clair guesses she has been protecting still clings desperately to her coat, now wrapped up in a tangle of blonde hair, but otherwise seems unaffected by their afternoon swim. She still can't quite believe her eyes with that one.

Another explosion catches her attention and she's forced to turn away from the waterlogged woman and focus on the battle. Garchomp has unleashed another Draco Meteor and this time it's hitting the trucks below. Men dive for cover while others look to their leader for guidance.

J pauses for just a moment before fixing her glare onto both Clair and then Cynthia. "This isn't over," she says loudly.

"I don't doubt it," Cynthia replies with a tired glare that might be more intimidating if there weren't rivets of water dripping from her hair and face.

Then just like that, the crowd around them starts to disperse. J flies out of sight on her Salamance and within seconds the only things left are the broken debris from the destroyed machines and Clair and Cynthia themselves.

Silence falls and once more Lake Verity falls back into it's usual tranquillity. Or at least as well as it can do with the smell of fire and destruction in the air. If she pretends she can't see the mess it really is the perfect view though. She hopes none of the Pokemon that live here have been too badly disrupted or hurt in the battle.

Clair lets out a long breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart as adrenalin races through her veins.

"Nice job, guys," the Champion says to her Pokemon, as they come to land beside her. Togekiss trills in response but Garchomp remains silent, looking at it's trainer with something akin to displeasure. "Don't look at me like that," Cynthia says, nudging her Pokemon's thigh with her shoulder. "I'm fine." The Garchomp snaps it's teeth like it doesn't believe her and sits itself down beside her.

Cynthia shakes her head and recalls Togekiss and Spiritomb to their Pokeballs. Clair follows her lead and does the same.

"Well," says Cynthia, now turning her attention onto Clair. Grey eyes seem to pierce her soul. "I owe you a thank you it seems."

Clair smiles, pleased with herself. "You're welcome."

The Champion lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. She has made no move to stand up and it suddenly occurs to Clair than maybe it's because she can't yet. It's not every day one gets hit by a Steel Wing attack from a particularly large Skarmory.

"I'm Cynthia," she says after a moment. "This is my partner, Garchomp," she than adds when her Pokemon looks like it's about to announce it's presence again like Clair could somehow miss the hulking great dragon type sat five feet away from her.

"Clair," she replies. She sits down on the grass in front of the other woman and narrows her eyes with concern. Cynthia just smiles genially at her and starts to wring water out of her long, blonde hair.

"You have excellent timing, Clair," Cynthia tells her. Her voice is much softer now than it had been when she'd been talking to J. "Though I have to admit your Gyarados startled me. I thought I was about to become Pokemon food."

Clair chuckles. "She might look scary but Gyarados is actually my most docile of Pokemon. You should see the unholy terror Dragonite can be when someone steps on one of her flowers."

There's a short silence after that and the Champion gives her a rather bemused look.

That's when, after apparently deciding it's safe to show it's face, the Pokemon that had been hiding behind Cynthia crawls into view. Clair's eyes widen but she says nothing as Celebi comes to sit on the other woman's shoulder and peer curiously around with bright blue eyes.

"I know," says Cynthia after a moment. "I was confused too."

"That's a..."

"Yes."

"What happened?" Clair asks, curiosity getting the better of her. The Celebi frowns at her and hides it's face in Cynthia's hair. "Is it yours?"

"Celebi isn't mine." Cynthia breathes in deeply then as she considers her options. "I'm not sure here is the best place for this conversation," she says. She looks around at the destroyed hunks of metal and grimaces. Clair thinks she almost seems guilty. "I'll uh...come back and clean this up later."

"Where then?" she says. As she'd just put her own safety and that of her Pokemon's on the line she kind of feels like she deserves a few answers. Besides, she's never seen a Celebi before and though it isn't a dragon type, she'd very much like a chance to get to know it a little better. Also, she'd be lying if she said she was opposed to spending a little more time with this region's Pokemon Champion too. Bizarre opportunities like this don't come around often and it'll be a great story to tell the kids back home next time she's asked to speak in the local school.

"We'll walk into Lake Town," Cynthia replies. "I don't want to still be here if that awful woman comes back." Garchomp growls and gnashes it's teeth in agreement as Clair nods. Cynthia perks up then. "I'll buy you an ice cream as a thank you!" Though she can't be sure, Clair thinks she sees Garchomp sigh at that.

"Okay," Clair agrees. She jumps to her feet and then holds out a hand. Cynthia hesitates before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up. There's a light groan that the woman can't quite hold back as she straightens her spine. "Do you uh...need to go and see a doctor?"

Garchomp bites out it's name like it agrees with her but Cynthia shakes her head and pats her Pokemon absently. "I'm fine. It's just some bruising. I think my pride is injured more than anything."

Though Clair doesn't quite believe her, she nods her head. It won't do to annoy this woman she barely knows by being too pushy. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Celebi chirps happily and nuzzles into Cynthia's neck. "Okay I'm ready. Let's head into town." Then she pauses and looks down at her sodden clothes. Her cheeks turn pink and she reaches down and tries to readjust her shirt so she doesn't look so dishevelled. "Or maybe I should head back to the hotel and get changed first."

Clair laughs.

* * *

><p>"Commander J."<p>

One of her men dashes over to the front of the ship's console where she sits contemplating her next move. She vaguely recognises this one but she has no idea what his name is and she doesn't care to learn.

"What?" she snaps.

"Celebi is on the move, sir," he tells her.

"Of course it is," she replies. "The Champion isn't going to sit around and wait for us to return." She rolls her eyes. "Imbecile."

The man shifts nervously. Pathetic. "Would you like us to keep following them?"

"Yes. And find the identity of the blue haired woman," she says. She's been searching through the Pokemon databases for trainers who own both a Gyarados and a Dragonite but the list is too extensive and she frankly isn't in the mood for another hour of research.

"Yes, sir. Should we prepare for another assault?" he then asks.

She looks at him. "Because that went so well the first time?" He flinches. "No. If we go head to head with the Champion again there's no guarantee we'll be successful."

"So..."

"We need another plan," she concedes with bitterness. This was supposed to be an easy job. In and out. Celebi are pacifists by nature so they shouldn't have even needed such brute force. Cynthia's arrival had been an unforeseen complication that they couldn't have prepared for. She hopes this doesn't get back to her buyer. Too many of these petty rich folk scare much too easily at any sign of trouble. It makes her sick to her stomach.

"Yes, sir."

She scowls and stares out the window at the clouds. Next time she's hiring she must remember to look for people with some vague semblance of intelligence because this new batch are all but useless.

"We're unlikely to defeat the Champion in a head to head battle so we'll have to go around her another way."

"Or make her our first target," the man suggests. "Hit her before she can throw a Pokeball." She frowns. That's not actually the worst idea she's ever heard. Maybe he's not as useless as she first thought.

"Keep tailing them. I want hourly updates."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s):<strong> A very odd combination of characters, I know. Cynthia and Clair are two of my favourites though and the mood took me. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading :-)


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: ****Tragically, none of these characters or the world in which this story is set belongs to me.

**Heroes and Villains  
><strong>_Chapter 2_

Clair perches awkwardly on the edge of the queen sized bed and waits for her new companion to return while Celebi watches her unblinkingly from atop a pile of history books on Cynthia's dressing table. Well, the hotel's dressing table she supposes, but based on the number of manuscripts and pens and bits of paper strewn around it looks like Cynthia has made herself at home in here. It's all a bit haphazard for her liking, though underneath all the clutter she can admit that this is the nicest hotel room she's ever been in. She makes a decent amount of money running her gym in Blackthorn City but she's certain she couldn't cover the cost of this place unless she saved up for a long time beforehand. Obviously being the Champion pays better than being a Gym Leader.

"So what do you think?" she asks Celebi. It tilts it's head to the side and regards her curiously. "Do you think she'll really only be ten minutes? My mother always tells me she'll be 'just ten minutes' too but what she actually means is she'll be at least half an hour." Celebi blinks. "Not in the mood to talk then? All right."

She sighs and taps her fingers against her knee. She doesn't begrudge Cynthia a quick shower and change after her dip in the lake but she just...really wants to know where this Celebi came from and who that woman and her Salamance were. Patience has never come easily to her.

The sound of running water in the next room comes to an abrupt stop and Clair glances towards the door. Problem solved. With a small smile she notices that Celebi also seems to have cheered up at the promise of it's new friend and protector returning. It had tried to follow her into the bathroom when they'd arrived at the hotel but Cynthia had just chuckled and shooed it away with assurances she'd be back soon.

Clair lies back on the pristine white bedspread and puts her arms behind her head. This really isn't how she'd been expecting to spend her day when she'd left the Pokemon Centre this morning. She'd been hoping to just see a few of the sights and then to continue her journey to Wayward Cave. Not to say this isn't better, although she's not sure how content she is with knowing she's now on the bad side of some insane woman with what she now thinks may have been a private army at her disposal.

It was worth it, of course. How many people can say they've saved a Champion and her Celebi from a possible drowning? And the Champion herself...well she's kind of everything Clair thinks a Champion should be. She loves Lance. She really does. He just doesn't have the poise and quiet dignity of Cynthia though. Maybe she just thinks that because she knows her cousin very well and she doesn't know Cynthia at all. Hopefully the rest of the afternoon will change that.

A tiny hand presses on her face and she almost jumps in shock. Celebi gazes at her with what she thinks might be concern and reaches forward to move blue hair away from her eyes.

"I'm awake," she says. "Don't worry."

Satisfied, Celebi nods and floats over to sit on top of the pillow on the other side of the bed. It's the first time she's actually seen it fly properly and she squints at the awkward way it moves. In fact, one of it's wings looks a little bent out of shape.

"You're hurt," she says, mostly to herself. Celebi tilts it's head and lets out a sad little sound. Clair's heart twinges in sympathy.

The door handle to the bathroom turns and Cynthia steps out looking much happier than she had going in. She seems to have left her black coat somewhere in the bathroom and is instead wearing a pale blue shirt. Her hair still looks damp but other than that she looks completely refreshed. Clair sits up.

"Thank you for waiting," Cynthia says.

"It was no problem," Clair lies. Maybe Cynthia can tell because her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Okay. I know somewhere just a fifteen minute walk from here that make the best chocolate sundaes if you're interested?" Cynthia asks hopefully. Celebi chirps it's name in excitement and she smiles at it.

"Sure," Clair agrees. She's not a massive dessert fan if she's honest but well...

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Their destination turns out to be a small cafe called <em>Antonio's<em> just a couple of minutes walk from the main shopping area in the centre of town. It sits on a corner and outside are a small scattering of silver tables and chairs for people who want remain in the sun. Cynthia leads her past that and through the open door.

Clair looks around the room a little impressed. Two of the walls a dark red brick while the others look like they have recently been painted a warm eggshell colour. Everything is dark wood and yellow lighting, even though it's not necessarily needed with the sun shining brightly through the windows. It's not too busy either, with only two families in there enjoying their lunch and a couple sat in one of the corners holding hands and looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"And if it isn't my favourite customer," says a booming, heavily accented voice. "And..." He looks at Clair. "Friend?"

Cynthia smiles and nods her head. "Hi, Antonio. This is my friend Clair."

"Hello," says Clair politely. The man offers her a toothy grin and for one horrifying moment she thinks he might try to hug her. He seems like the type. Instead he waves a meaty hand in the direction of the corner furthest from the other customers.

"This way," he says. He first directs them to a table for two but Cynthia shakes her head and asks to sit in one of the booths. He doesn't ask questions and tells them to sit wherever they'd like and then says he'll be back to take their drink orders in a minute.

"It's nice in here," Clair says as she sits down. Cynthia sits opposite her and lifts the brown satchel she was carrying from her shoulder and puts it gingerly down between herself and the wall. Celebi pokes it's head out the top.

"It's one of my favourite places to come when I'm in town," Cynthia tells her. Clair nods her head and looks around again. There's a nice atmosphere, she decides. "Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"Okay. Thanks," Clair replies. She looks up but Cynthia is already flicking through the menu with rapt attention. Bemused, Clair does the same.

"You would think by now Miss Cynthia would know what we serve," a voice says next to her after a moment. Clair looks up and sees Antonio stood beside her gazing at the Champion with no small amount of fondness.

"I am not here that often," Cynthia protests, briefly looking up from the little booklet in her hands.

Antonio raises a bushy, greying eyebrow. "Maybe not. I just wish my grandchildren studied their schoolbooks with as much passion as you study my menus."

"I'll have a glass of iced tea please," Cynthia says, pointedly ignoring what has just been said to her.

"And to eat?"

"Um..."

Antonio laughs so loudly that the other patrons stop what they're doing in alarm. Cynthia's cheeks turn pink but her expression remains impassive and Clair finds herself enjoying this little interaction immensely.

"And what would you like to drink, Miss Clair?" Antonio turns his attention to her.

"Just a glass of spring water will be fine," Clair says. "And can I also have the crispy garden salad?"

"You certainly can," Antonio says. "Did you know we grow our own tomatoes right here? Our little vegetable garden is the best in the area!"

Clair very much doubts that it's the 'best in the area' but the man's boyish enthusiasm makes her want to believe it anyway. "I look forward to trying them."

"Could you-"

"Yes, Miss Cynthia," Antonio interrupts. "I'll give you more time to decide. I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Cynthia calls after him as he turns around the strides off towards what Clair assumes is the kitchen.

"He seems...exuberant," Clair says after a moment. Cynthia hums in agreement but doesn't look away from the menu. Her nose crinkles like she's thinking really hard about something and Clair wonders if she's this indecisive in her Pokemon battles. It certainly hadn't seemed that way earlier. "Any idea what you want yet?"

Cynthia sighs. "I'm torn."

"Between what?"

A pause. "Everything?"

Not sure if she's joking or not, Clair just stares back at her. Either Cynthia doesn't notice or she's accustomed to being stared at because she makes no comment. Perhaps both. Clair sits back and considers this. Lance gets a lot of attention back in Johto, but he revels in it. The woman in front of her seems more reserved. As they'd walked here Clair had noticed the way her companion led her on a rather roundabout journey to get here while avoiding the more crowded areas along the way. Yes. Used to the staring but not exactly a fan of it, Clair decides.

Ten more minutes pass and Clair is starting to feel antsy again. Thankfully, Antonio reappears from behind his long wooden counter and is making his way over to them with a tray balanced on one hand.

"A spring water," he says, putting down a glass of ice water with a slice of lemon floating on the top. "An iced tea for Miss Cynthia, who I assume still hasn't chosen what she'd like to eat." Cynthia's silence says everything and Clair and Antonio share an amused smile. "That's okay. I've chosen for you."

"You have?"

"Yes. It's bad enough you sit here alone for hours trying to make up your mind but I won't allow you to let your poor friend here starve." Antonio lowers his tray and puts down a large bowl of salad in front of Clair and then a sandwich in front of Cynthia. "Tomato, mozzarella and pesto," he tells her. "Enjoy your lunch, ladies."

"I don't sit here alone for hours," Cynthia says when he's gone. At Clair's look she repeats, "I don't."

"I believe you," says Clair, holding up her hands in surrender. "Thousands wouldn't."

Cynthia just looks at her for a moment and then lets out a short laugh. "I like you," she says, pointing her sandwich at Clair. She tries not to look too pleased.

"Do you like me enough to tell me what's going on now?" she asks.

"Oh, yes!" says Cynthia, like she's totally forgotten why they're here even though she's already feeding the Celebi in her bag small pieces of toasted bread. "Of course."

Clair takes a bite of her lunch while Cynthia seems to contemplate where to start. Huh. These tomatoes are actually really good, she thinks.

"There isn't much of a story to share," Cynthia says eventually. "I don't know very much either. I got up early this morning to visit the lake and I almost tripped over Celebi in the middle of the forest." Cynthia looks to her left and her hand disappears under the table. Though Clair can't see the Pokemon in question, she assumes the other woman is patting Celebi gently on the head. "It was obviously hurt so I called out Garchomp to keep watch just in case the cause of injury was nearby and I gave it as much first aid as I could with the things available. We kept walking to the lake and then I almost got blasted off my feet. You showed up about fifteen minutes later."

Clair raises an eyebrow. "Who was that woman?"

"You're not from Sinnoh, are you?" Cynthia asks. Clair shakes her head. "Her name is Hunter J."

"That sounds familiar," Clair muses.

Cynthia inclines her head, eyes narrowed. "She's a Pokemon thief for hire. Wealthy clients who are used to getting their own way contact her and in exchange for a large sum of money she gets them what they want. This was the first time I've ever come across her but I've been hearing stories about her..._exploits_ for years. There was a rumour a couple of years ago that she and her men had been killed in some kind of crash...obviously that is not the case."

"She sounds like a real piece of work," Clair comments. Cynthia takes a large bite of her sandwich and nods her head.

"From what I can gather she cares about nothing but money. Officer Jenny told me a time ago that she abandoned half of her men so she herself could escape capture so obviously there is no love lost there. I'm not sure if she's working under her own steam or if she's been hired by someone but as soon as I arrived at the lake today I was mobbed by her people. She wants Celebi and I have a feeling she's not going to stop until she succeeds." Cynthia pulls off another chunk of her food and passes it down to Celebi.

"Or until you stop her," Clair adds.

The smile that crosses Cynthia's face at that is cold and Clair suddenly has the feeling that she's said the wrong thing. "Yes. But I am just one person."

"You're the strongest Pokemon trainer in Sinnoh," Clair points out.

There's a hint of surprise then. "Oh so you do know who I am then? I wasn't sure."

Oops. "Um..." Clair begins awkwardly. "Yes. I've seen a picture of you before." Cynthia chews slowly on her sandwich and continues to gaze at her expectantly. "Lance, the Johto League Champion is my cousin." Cynthia's face inexplicably darkens then but it disappears so fast that Clair isn't sure she'd seen it at all. "He showed me a photograph from the last Champions League. You won I think?"

"I did," says Cynthia, clearly trying and failing to not sound smug. "I take it you are from Johto too?"

"Yes...I'm the Gym Leader at Blackthorn City," Clair says.

Cynthia seems pleased about that for some reason. "A Dragon trainer," she says, and Clair nods. "I've always wanted to visit the Dragons Den to study some of the ruins there. Lance told me not to bother. 'No outsiders allowed'."

Clair straightens up. "Well...that's supposed to be the rule."

Cynthia hums under her breath. "And what brings you to Sinnoh?"

"I'm on a quest to catch a Gible," says Clair, feeling her mood improve instantly. She's been waiting for this trip for almost a year now. She doesn't get nearly as much time off as she'd like between her responsibilities to both her city and her gym so it's been a long time coming.

The smile she earns for that is somehow warmer than the others she's received so far. "An excellent choice," says Cynthia.

"You're biased," Clair answers with a small grin.

Cynthia shrugs her shoulders. "Perhaps. Garchomp and I have been together for a long time. She's been the best friend anyone could ask for and I'm very lucky to have her." Clair gets the feeling there's more Cynthia wants to say but for now she seems to be finished talking.

Their food is mostly gone now and Clair takes a long sip of her water. "So what now?" she asks.

Cynthia brushes some blond hair from her face and looks down at the Celebi. "I'm not sure," she says. "I suppose I'll keep Celebi safe until it's fully healed and can carry on it's journey." The Pokemon makes a cheerful little sound at that so both women assume it's happy with that arrangement. "Hunter J will inevitably try again but maybe we can hide out and delay the inevitable for a little longer. You okay with that, little guy?" Celebi hops out of the bag and cuddles into her side. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That seems reasonable," says Clair.

"I'm glad you approve," Cynthia replies with some amusement. "So you'll be headed to Wayward Cave now?"

Before Clair can answer, Antonio returns to take their empty plates. "Did you girls enjoy your lunch?" he asks. Both women respond in the positive and he beams at them. "Excellent. Will you be staying for dessert?"

"Yes," Cynthia answers with an almost alarming speed.

Antonio laughs.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, the two women leave the cafe with full stomachs and assurances to the owner that they will return at a later date. Clair rolls her shoulders and takes in a deep breath of fresh air. There's nothing like a warm summer's day and the promise of a dragon hunt.<p>

"Thank you for lunch," she says to her companion.

Cynthia smiles at her. "It was no problem. I suppose you'll be off to continue your journey now?"

Clair hesitates, her eyes involuntarily drifting down to the canvas bag holding Celebi. "I suppose so."

"Well it was very nice to meet you, Clair," says Cynthia. She holds out a hand and Clair reaches forward with her own to shake it. If she holds onto the Champion's hand a little longer than necessary, neither of them mention it. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Clair replies. "Um..."

"Yes?"

It _is _the perfect day for a dragon hunt...but...a Celebi. Then there's...she looks up at Cynthia who is gazing at her expectantly. She feels strangely off kilter. "Maybe I could..." Cynthia smiles kindly at her. "Stick around?"

"Just in case I have anymore near misses with the bottom of the lake?"

Clair nods. "Exactly. Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself into too much trouble."

For a moment Cynthia just looks at her like she's not quite sure what to think. Then she says, "Are you sure? You saw what J did to me." Clair falters. "She ordered a Pokemon to attack me. If you hadn't been there I might have drowned this morning."

"One of your Pokemon would have saved you," Clair argues.

"Yes," Cynthia agrees. "But J couldn't have known that. Skarmory could have snapped my ribs. Punctured a lung. She is ruthless and she'll stop at nothing. If you stand in her way then she won't hesitate to hurt you."

Clair digs a heel into the ground. "Well then we'll just have to be careful, won't we?"

There's no accounting at the way her heart seems to flip in her chest at the way Cynthia smiles at her then.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s):<strong> Thanks for reading :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, none of these characters or the world in which this story is set belongs to me.

**Heroes and Villains  
><strong>_Chapter 3_

For the next couple of hours, Clair and Cynthia spend a very pleasant day traversing the various landmarks Lake Town has to offer. It turned out that Cynthia was quite the area veteran and pointed out all the locations she thought might be of interest that Clair may have missed the day before.

"Why do you come here so often?" Clair had asked at one point as they exited a dusty second-hand bookshop, her bag now significantly heavier than it had been going in.

"I like the history," Cynthia had replied. That had been proven as soon as they'd entered the shop and she'd made a beeline for that particular section at the back of the store. Not that Clair couldn't have already worked that out by the state of Cynthia's hotel room.

Now, the two women are stocking up on supplies for the night. Clair had suggested they just hole up in the hotel because the numerous witnesses might put off Hunter J and her crew but Cynthia had shook her head with a dark look on her face. "We don't know that. I'm already putting one person in danger and that's enough for today," she'd replied. "I wouldn't put arson past her."

"So where are we going?" Clair asks as she loads her bag with food for her Pokemon.

"There is a network of caves nearby by a small lake. It's about four miles west of here," says Cynthia. "We can choose one and maybe if J does find us we'll have enough time to hide."

"I'm not much for hiding," Clair replies. The very idea of it sets her teeth on edge.

Cynthia looks at her then. "Sometimes hiding is all we can do."

* * *

><p>The sun hangs low in the sky, reflecting off the lake in such a way as to make it look like diamonds float along the surface. It's, in a word, beautiful, and even though she knows she should be helping Cynthia set up their evening meal she can't quite drag her eyes away. It's somehow totally alien from her own home but yet fills her with the same sense of belonging. It's easy to forget that they're in hiding from a sociopathic Pokemon hunter.<p>

Milotic flips out of the water in a graceful arc and quickly disappears under the surface. It's followed by Clair's Gyarados, who seems to have taken quite the liking to Cynthia's water Pokemon, with much less dignity. Clair smirks as water splashes over the edge of lake and Druddigon growls indignantly as some lands on it's coat.

It's nice, she thinks. She doesn't often take time out of her busy schedule to just...relax. Sometimes she forgets what it even feels like to wind down. Even Celebi seems to be having a good time despite it's fractured wing. It has (rather bizarrely in Clair's opinion) taken a liking to Spiritomb and the two Pokemon are taking turns to pull silly faces at each other from around Cynthia's ankles.

Behind her is a huge mountain face with a number of crevices and caves carved into the side. Cynthia tells her that inside is a labyrinth of tunnels that unless you know exactly where you're going you're almost guaranteed to get lost in for days on end. She'd said that like she had experience in the matter so Clair takes her word for it and resolves to let her companion lead the way, as she has been doing since this morning. She hopes they'll stay in the lower tunnels though as the mountain goes so high up that on occasion, when the clouds briefly clear, she can see snow glistening brightly at the top. She isn't really dressed for the cold at the moment.

"Clair?"

"Yes?" she replies, finally dragging her gaze from the water.

Cynthia smiles apologetically and holds up two tins of food. "I don't know which is which."

"Oh." Clair walks over to their picnic blanket and takes the two objects. She weighs them carefully. "This one is Druddigon's," she then says, indicating the one in her left hand. Cynthia nods and tosses her the can opener.

"Your Druddigon is certainly interesting," Cynthia comments, glancing over to the orange and green Pokemon lounging by the lake.

"I caught him on my last trip away from Blackthorn in the Unova region," Clair tells her. "At the ever so creatively named 'Cave Island'."

Cynthia laughs at that. "I can't say I've had the pleasure of a visit."

"Well if you're in the market for a Druddigon of another colour, I can recommend it," Clair says as she scoops out food from the tin in her hand into a large metal bowl. Garchomp, who so far has been patiently watching it's trainer set out varied foods for her team, growls at her.

"Don't listen to her, Garchomp. You're the only dragon I need," Cynthia assures her Pokemon. Mollified, Garchomp plonks itself down on the grass and yawns.

"You can never have enough dragons," Clair insists. She puts down the bowl of food and sets to work on preparing the next portion (this one for Dragonite).

"And _now_ who's being biased, Dragon Master? Or do you prefer Dragon Mistress?"

"Dragon Mistress makes me sound like I'm running some kind of Dragon Pokemon prostitution ring," says Clair.

Cynthia mulls over this for a moment. "And suddenly Lance's objection to me visiting the 'Dragon's Den' becomes abundantly clear. What other disturbing secrets are you keeping from the rest of the world?"

"Um...sometimes when I've been busy I don't do laundry for a really long time and have to wear the same pair of socks two days in a row?"

"Will the scandals never end," Cynthia says with an expression of faux disappointment on her face. Then she smiles and Clair grins back. "Okay, so I think that's everything." For a moment Clair is confused, then she follows Cynthia's eye line and realises she means the food.

Lucario ambles over to them then with an armful of Oran berries and some lumpy purple fruits that Clair doesn't recognise. "Who are these for?" Cynthia asks. Lucario inclines his head to the side. "Ah. I see. Thanks." Clair frowns. How... "Apparently the purple ones are for us," Cynthia then tells her. "The Oran Berries are just in case we have another encounter with Hunter J." Lucario lets out a long-suffering sigh. "All right there's no need to be like that. I _did_ bring some Super Potions with us."

"Are you talking to..."

"Yes. Between he and Garchomp it's kind of like having that second set of parents I never wanted," Cynthia laments. Lucario rolls his eyes at his trainer and then drops the purple berries into a spare bowl. Cynthia then brings her hands together in a loud clap. "Okay, guys," she says loudly. "Dinner is served."

Cynthia's Pokemon and Celebi all gather around the large red and white picnic blanket and immediately dig into their meal. Only Dragonite and Druddigon join Clair, however, as Gyarados, Dragonaire and Kingdra had decided they wanted to find their own food in the water.

She sits down cross-legged on the blanket opposite Cynthia and surveys her surroundings yet again. She can't help it. "Do you guys do this often?" she asks.

Cynthia raises an eyebrow and swallows a mouthful of soup. "Eat? Usually two or three times a day if we can."

"You know what I mean," says Clair, pursing her lips. "Being a Gym Leader is hard work. I hardly ever get time to myself. Surely being the Champion doesn't give you a lot of time for...picnics?"

There a pause as Cynthia thinks about this. "To be honest, very few people get as far as me in the Sinnoh League. My last few challengers have been my own 'Elite Four'." She looks up at the sky. "Sorry, Bertha. She hates it when I call them that. I do have a few responsibilities. Conferences, meetings with the Pokemon League Association...I have to attend certain events to promote the Sinnoh League in general."

"It sounds awful," Clair says before she can stop herself. She claps her hand to her mouth. "I just mean...uh...I hate meetings."

Thankfully, Cynthia seems mostly amused. "I don't mind the meetings so much. I get about three months off a year over all. Sometimes more and sometimes less depending on how the League has gone and how many challengers I get. Not many jobs allow for that much spare time."

"Mine doesn't," Clair says. But then she supposes it's more her duties to her city and maintaining and protecting the Dragon's Den that take up her time. She doesn't get as many challengers as she used to and if she's honest she hasn't had many _worthy_ challengers in even longer.

"So to answer your question, I wouldn't say we get to do this too often because it's very rare I have time when I'm not surrounded by people who want my attention...but I'm luckier than most adults in that I find the time to do this at all," Cynthia says. Celebi says it's own name cheerfully like it's agreeing with her and Togekiss trills back. Clair wonders what they're saying.

"What do you normally do in your spare time?" Clair asks, turning her attention back to the other woman.

She gestures around her. "Well I usually travel to all my favourite places around Sinnoh. I have a villa in Unova that I sometimes visit if I need time to de-stress. Or I visit my Grandmother in Celestic Town," she says. Lucario nudges her shoulder then and Cynthia smiles lightly at him and pats him gently on the arm. "And what do you do in your spare time, Clair?"

Clair shrugs. "I don't get much spare time." She glances at Dragonite. "When we have the day off we usually use that time to train." Dragonite nods her head sagely in agreement.

"No other interests?" Cynthia questions further.

With a slightly awkward smile, Clair shrugs her shoulders again. "Not really. Well...as a child I used to take gymnastics class. Sometimes I like to go climbing or to the gym to keep those skills alive."

Interested, Cynthia tilts her head to the side. "That's great. It's good to have a hobby outside of work."

"It's good to keep in shape too," Clair agrees.

At that Cynthia's cheeks turn pink and she looks away. "Er...yes. Very important," she says. If Clair didn't know better, she'd say the woman's Pokemon were laughing at her. Cynthia glares at them.

"Not much for exercise?" Clair asks.

"Not really," Cynthia admits. "I'd rather read about an activity than do it half the time."

"Spiritttttomb!"

"All right," says Cynthia, side-eyeing her Pokemon. "_Most_ of the time then." Celebi giggles and flips onto it's back in the air. Already Clair can see an improvement in it's health. She glances over to her rucksack and remembers the books she'd bought on the Pokemon earlier. She's looking forward to a bit of reading herself tonight on her new legendary friend.

"Mental exercise is important too," Clair says.

Cynthia looks at Lucario then like he's saying something to her. "I said I was sorry about that," she says after a moment. "We can try again soon if you want to." A few seconds of silence. "I'm not going to break my neck. Don't be dramatic." Lucario folds his arms and then looks at Clair like he wants her to back him up. She would very much like to as well if she had any idea what was going on. There's something very flattering about being included in the conversation by Cynthia's Pokemon. Actually, there's something very flattering about being included in this whole event if she's honest.

"I don't know what's happening but Lucario is saying things and I agree with them," Clair says with a grin. Cynthia looks vaguely offended.

"Traitor," she mutters.

"Who is?"

"All of you."

Clair laughs as Cynthia scoops up a large spoonful of food and purposefully pushes it into her mouth.

* * *

><p>It's pitch black outside and just an hour ago the two women had recalled their Pokemon and selected a cave to sleep in. Only Lucario is out of his Pokeball now keeping lookout somewhere at a higher location. Cynthia assured her that he'll let them know the second anything out of the ordinary happens so they can prepare for another attack from J. Personally, Clair thinks she's being a little paranoid but she supposes that one doesn't become the Champion without being on the ball at all times.<p>

"I love sleeping in caves," Clair admits as the two women get ready for a long night on the floor. She speaks quietly in the silent cave, somehow feeling that it would be wrong to disturb the peace around them. It feels like she's at a sleepover, sharing secrets in the dark.

"You do?" Cynthia asks absently as she sets out her Pokeballs in a row next to her flat pillow.

"It reminds me of home." At this, Cynthia stops what she's doing and shuffles around on top of her black sleeping bag so they're facing each other. "When I was little I always used to sneak out of the house at night to explore the Dragon's Den. I never got very far because most of it is an underground river but I loved it so much in there that sometimes I'd just fall asleep watching the Dratini."

"That's cute," Cynthia replies with a small smile.

Clair's cheeks redden. "Well I don't know about that... My parents used to be so furious with me." She affects a higher pitch. "'Why can't you be more sensible like your cousin Lance, Clair!' I'd get all the time. Little did they know that Lance was actually who took me there in the first place."

There's an almost fond smile on Cynthia's face when she says, "You weren't a sensible child? I find that quite hard to believe."

"The town Elder use to call me his little Wild Child," Clair answers, closing her eyes briefly as the memory of the older man's voice washes over her. "I used to steal apples from the orchards my aunt used to tend to and then I'd climb the trees to escape being caught. I'd get such a telling off later." She sighs. "But of course, life has a way of catching up with us in the end. When it became clear that Lance was destined for bigger and better things somebody else had to take up the mantle of town protector."

Cynthia looks contemplative now. "If you could go back and change things would you? Leave your responsibilities behind? Maybe challenge Lance for his title?"

"No," Clair says firmly. "I like where I am. It's hard sometimes but I wouldn't change it."

"Good," says Cynthia. "That's good..." There's a wistful expression on her face but when she catches Clair watching her she immediately schools her features into something a little more... impassive. It's a strange sort of dichotomy she feels towards the other woman now, Clair thinks. Sometimes she almost acts like they're friends and Clair feels like she can relax...but then a switch will flip and Cynthia will become that kind yet unapproachable Champion Clair had perceived her to be when she'd watched her battling Hunter J alone by the lake.

An awkward silence falls that Clair grasps to break. She latches onto the first thing that springs to mind. "Aren't you cold like that?"

"Like what?" Cynthia looks down at her at her pale blue shirt and black trousers. "My coat was still wet when we left the hotel."

"You don't have another one?"

"I don't usually need more than one when I'm on vacation. Besides..." She shoots Clair a sly grin. "Not everyone can pull off a _cape_."

Clair tugs at her black cape self-consciously. It's not exactly the first time someone has commented on it and usually it doesn't bother her, but somehow from Cynthia it causes just a little twinge of hurt. "I like my cape," Clair defends herself.

"I like it too," Cynthia says soothingly. "It makes me feel like I'm walking around with a super hero."

Clair rolls her eyes. "I have often thought of myself as something of a hero," she replies.

"Well you did just drop everything to help a stranger and an unfamiliar Pokemon out of a very dangerous situation," Cynthia points out with a sincerity that makes Clair uncomfortable. "That's heroic."

"No...I just-"

"And you pulled me from the bottom of a lake...indirectly admittedly. If not _a_ hero you're certainly _my_ hero," Cynthia says. Clair can feel her heart beating in her ears and she opens her mouth to say something, but Cynthia has already turned her attention back to shifting around her sleeping bag and Pokeballs so they're in the most comfortable position on the rocky ground.

Clair shakes her head at herself. _Get a grip_.

So she tries to block out the other woman from her mind while she sorts out her own objects, though all it really involves is unrolling a dark blue sleeping bag and dumping her bag to the side of it. She glances over at Cynthia, who is currently removing her black and yellow hair clips, and then reaches for her bag to pull out her handheld computer. She's been wanting to do this all day but hasn't yet found the opportunity.

It takes just a minute for her computer to load and when it does she immediately opens the Pokemon Trainer Database and types in 'Sinnoh League'. Five pictures pop up; four of whom Clair assumes are this region's 'Elite Four' and then a picture of Cynthia herself just above with the word 'champion' written in block capitals titling it. Trying not to look guilty and capture the woman in question's attention, Clair taps Cynthia's picture and waits for the information to load.

At the top of the page is another picture of Cynthia and then next to it a list of all known Pokemon. Clair has met most of them today but there's a Glaceon, Gastrodon, Eelektross and a Braviary on there too that Clair assumes must be living elsewhere for the moment. It's a very eclectic mix, she decides. Not nearly enough dragons.

She scrolls further down. Born and raised in Celestic Town. No date of birth but Clair estimates her to be in her early thirties. First female Sinnoh League Champion...impressive. A position that she's held for almost ten years too. Winner of the Champions League for the last two tournaments. Clair blows out a low whistle. That's a long time to have never lost a Pokemon battle.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asks. Clair almost drops her computer.

"Yes. I'm fine," she says just a little too quickly. Cynthia raises an eyebrow at her over the top of the book she's reading by candlelight. "I was just...uh...researching Pokemon Hunter J."

Cynthia doesn't quite look like she believes her. "Find anything interesting?"

"Uh..." Clair types very quickly into her database. "Not really." She glances down at the screen. "Just that she's known to use a Drapion and an Ariados as well as Salamance. How does she even stay on that, by the way? I mean...I have excellent balance but it's like she had on gravity boots or her feet were glued down."

Cynthia draws her knees up to her chest and stares in the direction of the cave entrance. "I was wondering the same thing. They must have a lot of practice flying together."

"It says here that nobody knows her true identity either. You'd think somebody somewhere would recognise her picture," Clair says, reading further down the screen. She spots a recent article about a Luxray of a different colour stolen from it's trainer and purses her lips. Even if J doesn't attack them before Celebi heals Clair is in half a mind to track her down herself.

"There are very few photographs of her that aren't blurred or where her face isn't mostly covered," Cynthia tells her. "Or it's possible she has no family left to remember her."

Clair looks down at the photograph on the screen and takes in the sharp angles of her face and the cruel, thin line that makes up her mouth. Behind the headset that covers the top half of her face she wonders if her eyes are the same cold grey as her hair. "I suppose this picture isn't much to go on," Clair concedes.

"No," says Cynthia, resting her chin on her knees. "And what did you find out about me on there?"

"I...what? I wasn't-"

"Nice try," says Cynthia with a grin. Clair flushes with embarrassment and Cynthia laughs. "If you wanted to know something you could have just asked."

There's no easy way to tell someone that they're too intimidating to ask personal questions so Clair shrugs her shoulders awkwardly and tries but fails to make eye contact. "Sorry," she says. "I didn't want to bother you." _And you make me incredibly nervous_.

Cynthia almost seems disappointed. She then holds out her hand. "Can I see?"

Reluctantly, Clair hands her the computer and watches as Cynthia backspaces from Hunter J's profile and types another name into the search engine. A picture of herself loads up on the screen. "Let's see," Cynthia says, with a cheeky grin on her face. "Clair. Gym Leader at Blackthorn City, Johto. Well we already knew that, didn't we? Thirty-five this year. Happy birthday for last month."

"Thanks," Clair mutters.

"A very impressive victory percentage," Cynthia notes.

"Not as impressive as yours," she says, though a hint of pride still creeps into her voice. She _does_ have an impressive win percentage. Highest of all the Johto Gym Leaders at the very least.

"Garchomp doesn't like to lose," Cynthia replies. "So we don't."

"Oh okay. Is that the secret to your success? 'My Pokemon prefer to win'?" Clair asks.

"Yes. I think you've cracked it," Cynthia says, fighting a smile. "Keep it to yourself though?"

"Your secret is safe with me," Clair answers, drawing a cross across her heart with her index finger. Their eyes meet and Clair's heart beats just a little quicker.

This time, Cynthia is the first to look away. She clears her throat and straightens her legs. "Well...anyway, I'm tired."

"It's been a long day." Both women turn to look at the Celebi snoring on top of the picnic blanket.

Cynthia hums in agreement and passes the handheld computer back to it's rightful owner. "Do you mind if I turn in for the night?"

"Of course not," Clair says. "Do you mind if I keep a candle lit for a while longer? I wanted to read a few chapters of this book I picked up from the store before..."

"That's fine," says Cynthia with a tired smile. Clair watches as she kicks off her shoes and socks and then picks them up to lay them down beside her matching hair clips. "Good night, Clair," she then says as she shuffles into the sleeping bag.

"Good night, Cynthia."

* * *

><p>When Clair wakes up the next morning, both Cynthia and Celebi are gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s):<strong> Uh oh. Thanks for reading :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Tragically, none of these characters or the world in which this story is set belongs to me.

**Heroes and Villains  
><strong>_Chapter 4_

The dawn is barely breaking when Clair feels a rough palm shaking her shoulder. She groans unhappily and without opening her eyes takes stock of where she is. On the ground somewhere judging from the aching that seems to spread from the middle of her spine up to her shoulder blades. The shaking becomes more insistent.

"All right I'm getting up," she complains. She cracks open an eye and then yelps in surprise. "What the hell!"

The Lucario looming over her blinks and pulls back. "_You're awake_."

Clair looks around frantically. What on earth is going on? She looks around the cave and sees an empty sleeping bag just a few feet away and everything comes flooding back to her. She knows the first thing she should ask is where her companion is, but instead what comes out of her mouth is, "You talk?"

Lucario rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores the question. Suddenly everything from yesterday becomes clearer as the deep voice rings in her head again but the Pokemon's mouth remains stationary. "_Cynthia and Celebi are gone_."

Now that wakes Clair up like nothing else. She sits bolt upright, almost head butting the Lucario kneeling down so close to her. "What? Where have they gone?"

Before now Clair hadn't known it was possible for a Pokemon to wear such an expression of guilt. "_I don't know_."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Clair says shrilly. "You were supposed to be keeping watch!"

Lucario hangs his head in shame. "_While you were sleeping Celebi grew bored and came to visit me. It decided I looked tired so it used Hypnosis on me to help me get some rest. I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. I'm sorry_."

While Clair digests this information Lucario seems to shrink into himself. She can almost feel the devastation coming off him in waves. "Are you sure they're gone? Maybe they just went for a walk..." Clair suggests.

"_They're gone_," he replies. "_Even when we're not together I can sense my trainer. She's not here and I_..." Lucario hesitates, "_I do not think she is conscious_."

Well..._shit_, is all Clair can think. She glances over to were Cynthia should have been sleeping. Sleeping bag is in disarray and her Pokeballs are missing but other than that it doesn't look like there has been a struggle. Surely Clair would have woken up if there had been? She isn't a heavy sleeper. Cynthia's shoes and hairclips are still lying on the floor where the woman had left them the night before though so it's unlikely she left of her own volition. Nobody wants to walk through a rocky cave barefoot.

Panic starts to rise but she forces herself to stop and sucks in a deep breath. It doesn't help to calm her racing heart but does give her the strength to say, "Do you think Hunter J has them?"

Lucario doesn't answer immediately. "_Cynthia would not have left us unless she had no other choice._"

"So that's a yes then," says Clair. She clamps a hand to her forehead. "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

><p>It feels kind of like...nothingness. Not just a lack of existing though. More of an active nothingness. She's there somewhere...and yet she isn't. She can't feel a body. Can't think. No pain. No joy. No anything except a very dim sense of awareness. Were she able of cognitive thought in this state, Cynthia might venture that this could be how death feels. Maybe she <em>is<em> dead? She's in no position to decipher either way. The only concept she can really grasp as she floats in the void of emptiness is that is isn't sure if she likes it or not but even that drifts away in the expanse of a moment.

She's not certain how long she remains frozen like this. Not sure of anything at all really. Not until a bright light invades her consciousness and a harsh cough forces the air out of her lungs.

She blinks rapidly as all those senses she hadn't realised were out of commission come flooding back to her. Most of them anyway.

"Welcome back," says a deeply amused voice. Cynthia blinks again and the fuzzy human shape in front of her sharpens until she is face to face with the infamous Pokemon Hunter J. Cynthia tries to back away but realises her feet are firmly planted to the floor. J must see the alarm on her face because she laughs. "Don't bother, Champion. You are frozen from the waist down."

"What have you done to me?" Cynthia demands, her voice croakier than she would like.

J waves her question away. "Nothing that can't be fixed...should the mood take me," she says with that omnipresent smirk.

It's harder than usual to quell that surge of anger and keep her unflappable facade in tact but she just about manages it. At least she hopes she does. While J searches her face for a reaction, Cynthia's eyes drift across the room she's in. It looks like a small storage unit with just a few other machines like the one she's standing in. It's full of grey and cold and metal. No Celebi though. She hopes it escaped but she doesn't hold much hope. Goose pimples break out over her bare arms and she shivers.

"If you're looking for your Pokemon," Hunter J begins, pointing behind Cynthia, "They're over there."

Cynthia twists her body as best she can and her heart plummets at the sight of her six Pokeballs contained in some kind of unit being held up in a row by sharp mechanical prongs. She's never been one for 'bad' language but at that moment every curse word she's ever heard runs through her head. She's been in terrible situations before, but she isn't usually this...powerless.

"Quite the pickle you've landed yourself in, wouldn't you say?"

Cynthia turns back to face her captor. "What happened? How did you get me here?" she demands, trying to draw herself up to her full height so J is forced to look up at her. It's not much but it makes her feel less out of control...until she realises she is missing her shoes that is. Then she goes back to feeling completely helpless. The last thing she remembers is finally dozing off to the gentle sound of pages being turned a few feet away from her. Oh Gods...she hopes Clair is okay.

Hunter J lets out a short, barking laugh. "Your Lucario decided to take a nap and my men snuck right past it. I expected better from the Pokemon of a Champion."

There is obviously more to the story but Cynthia doesn't think she can bear the smug look on J's face if she presses for further information. "What did you do to Clair? Where is Celebi?"

"You blue haired friend was left unharmed and sleeping. As for Celebi, it's currently decorating my control room," J replies. She brings up a hand to inspect her nails. "It's going to bring me quite a large sum of money." Cynthia tries to move her arms but they're jammed firmly at her sides by her hands and wrists. "You're wasting your time," J tells her.

Defiantly, Cynthia struggles against her bonds one more time (and pretends she hasn't just seriously hurt herself by almost yanking her shoulder out of it's socket) before snapping her full attention back to J. "Let me go. Now."

It's a tone of voice that has most people quaking in their boots, but not J. "No, Champion. I don't think I will."

Cynthia's eyes narrow as she tries to work out what kind of game her captor is playing. There must be a reason she's been brought back to the land of the living rather than left in this stone-like state to rot. "Whatever your buyer is paying, I can double it."

There's a pause and Cynthia wishes J would take off those awful glasses so she can see her eyes. It would make her much easier to read, or so she thinks. "Are you sure about that?" J asks and it almost sounds like she's a little impressed, though mostly she just sounds condescending.

"I'm sure," says Cynthia. Even if she doesn't have the money she'll find a way to make it work. If it comes to it she'll sell her house in Unova. She told Celebi she would protect it and that's what she's damned well going to do. Making it out of this whole situation alive will of course be an added bonus. Her Pokemon certainly deserve better than whatever fate J has in store for them even if she herself doesn't.

For a second it looks like Hunter J is considering her offer, but then the woman shakes her head. "I don't back out of my deals, Champion. I have an honour code, even if my clients do not."

Internally, Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Save the morality lectures for someone who hasn't read the list of broken hearts you've left in your wake."

Hunter J clicks her tongue against her teeth. "I do what I have to do to survive and I always have. I'd have thought you of all people would understand that."

Cynthia's immediate response to that dies in her throat. "What do you... I have no idea what you're talking about," she answers. Her heartbeat quickens and she struggles uselessly once more against her bonds.

A cold, rough skinned hand reaches forward and J runs two fingers down Cynthia's cheek. She flinches away despite her best effort not to and the other woman lets out that bark of a laugh again. Then she turns her hand and grabs Cynthia's face in a pincer-like grip. "You really don't remember me, do you, _Cynthia_?"

Her eyes widen and she unsuccessfully tries to wrench herself away from the other woman's grasp. Sharp nails dig into her cheeks and she shakes her head rapidly. _It's not possible_. "We have never met," Cynthia protests.

"Oh but we have." J releases Cynthia's face, much to her relief, and then takes off her accursed glasses. Hard, grey eyes observe her for a minute and Cynthia desperately scours her memory for some kind of recognition; she doesn't find anything. "It's of no importance. I was just curious." Cynthia can think of nothing to say to this. "I'll just leave you here to think about it for now. I have a meeting with my buyer set up in three hours. I'll decide what to do with you after business is concluded."

"Wai-" But Cynthia is cut off as J flips a switch and she is frozen solid once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s):<strong> Bit shorter than usual but I figured after the long wait between these two chapters short was better than nothing at all! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
